The first time I ever saw your face
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Rachel and Puck meet each other when Santana, Rachel's best friend, begins to date Brittany whose brother is Sam and his best friend is Noah Puckerman. Set in New York. Completely AU, M for SMUT in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! New multi chapter guys :) I haven't really wrote a story were Puck and Rachel meet for the first time in an AU world set when they are in their twenties so here it is :)**

**Prompt by me :) Rachel and Puck meet each other when Santana (Rachel's best friend) begins to dates Brittany whose brother**** is ****Sam**** and**** is best friends with Noah Puckerman. **

**Romantic Pairings: Puckleberry, Quam and Brittana. **

Chapter 1

"So I met someone," Santana told her best friend Rachel as the two lounged around in the middle of their lounge room,

"Really?" Rachel smiled, "What's her name?"

"Brittany and she's perfect Rachel, she's funny, sexy, sweet and caring... everything that I'm not so she's perfect," Santana gushed,

"You're plently perfect," Rachel reassured her, meaning every word she said, Santana was her best friend and like a sister to Rachel, "If you weren't our friendship," Rachel began pointing to her and then Santana, "Wouldn't be,"

"Ha ha Berry," Santana laughed dryly, "But seriously, I like her and I want you to meet her this Saturday," Santana rushed out nervously.

"I'd love to Santana, she needs to best friend tick of approval!" Rachel exclaimed and Santana just threw a cushion at her head.

XXXXX

"Puckerman I'm coming in you better be fucking clothed!" Sam warned his best friend, slowly opening Puck's bedroom door with his eyes clothes only to hear Puck laugh,

"I'm dressed dude," Puck grinned, "How can I help you this fine morning?" Puck asked sarcastically, knowing Sam hated when he interrupted his sleep,

"I need you to come with me and Quinn to meet Brittany's new girlfriend this Saturday," Sam said, not sitting on Puck's bed because god only knows what bodily fluid was on it,

"And why the fuck would I do that?" Puck asked and Sam sighed,

"Because I'm your best friend?" Sam replied lamely and Puck shook his head,

"Buddy I can't, with you, Quinn, Britt and her girl... I'll be a 5th wheel!"

"Santana's bringing a friend," Sam told him, "I've seen pictures, she hot and Jewish,"

Laying back on his bed, Puck looked up at the ceiling for a moment,

"You pay for my dinner and my all drinks," Puck told him,

"Deal, I don't want to be the only guy around four chicks man!" Sam said relieved that he wasn't going to be the only man at the dinner,

"Whatever, now fuck off m'tired!" Puck pouted, burying his head into his pillow,

"I'll see you at work tonight," Sam reminded him before leaving his best friend's room and then leaving Puck's apartment... But not before helping himself to some food in the fridge.

XXXXX

"Sanny!" Brittany smiled at her girlfriend when she saw that Santana and Rachel were already seated at the table that Saturday night.

"Baby," Santana grinned and stood up, hugging and pecking her girlfriend on the lips before smiling at the three other people Brittany had brought along,

"San this is my older brother Sam and his wife Quinn," Brittany began and Sam and Quinn both hugged Santana and waved to Rachel who was still sitting at the table with a small smile on her face, "And this is Sam's best friend Noah Puckerman, but call him Puck or else he'll get cranky," Brittany told the girls matter of factly making Santana and Rachel chuckle to themselves quietly.

"Nice to meet you all," Santana smiled before turning to Rachel, "And this beautiful woman is Rachel Berry, my best friend,"

"I'm here to give Brittany the stamp of approval," Rachel laughed and everyone smiled before taking their seats, Brittany sitting opposite Santana, Sam opposite Quinn and Rachel opposite Puck.

XXXXX

Once they had ordered dinner, the six went around the table, telling a little bit about themselves,

"I'm a lawyer, a fucking good one at that and just turned 23," Santana told the group proudly, she had been through a lot over the years, growing up in a poor family but now Santana made enough money to make sure her parents never struggled again.

"I'm 23 and I work at Puck and Sam's club as a bartender," Brittany smiled and Rachel looked over to a cocky looking Puck,

"You two own a club? What one?" Rachel asked Puck,

"'Trouty Mouth' near Central Park," Sam answered for Puck and Rachel giggled,

"Why is it called that?" Santana asked and Quinn smiled at her husband,

"During high school we used to call Sam 'Trouty Mouth' because of how huge his mouth is," Quinn told the girls and they both studied his mouth before letting out an 'oh',

"Totally a trouty mouth," Santana whispered to Rachel making Rachel crack up laughing which sent everyone at the table into laughter, Rachel's laugh was if nothing else, infectious.

"How old are you and Sam?" Santana asked the guys,

"Both 25," Puck replied and Rachel and Santana shared a look before Quinn told them that she was 24 and a photographer for Vogue magazine,

"That's amazing!" Rachel gushed, "I love that magazine, and the fashion is simply stunning!"

"What do you do Rach?" Quinn asked after telling Rachel that she could take her into work sometime which made Rachel literally get up off her seat and hug her,

"I'm a music teacher at the state elementary school near Juilliard, but I really want to be on Broadway one day," Rachel told the group,

"How long have you worked there?" Brittany asked,

"Um, a year, the kids I teach are only between the ages of 5 and 10 but they have so much talent they could probably give the collage kids a run for their money… but because they are from the poorer side of the fence, they probably will never get a chance to even step foot into that school. That's why I want to teach them everything I know about music and help them with their craft as much as possible. Even when I do get onto Broadway, I'll never stop helping those kids," Rachel told the group, smiling as she thought of the beautiful faces of the children she taught every day. "Oh and I'm 21," Rachel added.

"The baby," Santana laughed and Rachel poked her tongue out at her playfully,

After dinner, the group didn't want to go home so Puck suggested they head to the club Sam and Puck owned and the others agreed.

XXXXX

Sitting at a table watching Sam, Quinn, Brittany and Santana all dance, Rachel smiled at Puck when he sat next to her after getting some drinks (free of course) for them.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" Puck asked with a smirk on his face,

"Cocky aren't you?" Rachel laughed; "No I'm currently single," Rachel informed him looking at Santana and Brittany before back to Puck, "She's nice right? She's not going to hurt my San," Rachel asked Puck and Puck took her hand,

"Brittany couldn't hurt a fly even if she tried, Santana better not hurt her or you know, Quinn will probably go all smack down on her Latina ass," Puck joked and Rachel giggled.

"I haven't seen San this smitten in a very long time," Rachel confessed and Puck raised an eyebrow,

"What about you Miss Berry?"

"It's been a while too I guess, my ex… Finn Hudson, he proposed to me in high school, senior year, I said no and he dumped me,"

"Fuck that's been like, 3 years!" Puck exclaimed and Rachel nodded,

"I know but I guess I haven't found the perfect guy for me yet," Rachel shrugged off before telling Noah she was going to dance with Santana.

Watching her sweet ass as she walked away, Puck pushed down the voice in the back of his head telling him to be that perfect guy for her.

XXXXX

"What did you think of Brittany?" Santana asked Rachel the day after she had finally met the beautiful blonde,

"She seems perfect for you, she funny and sweet… a little slow but in a loveable way. I say she's perfect," Rachel replied honestly and Santana stood up and quickly hugged her,

"I am so fucking glad you like her!" Santana exclaimed,

"So am I," Rachel laughed, she had said it before and she'd say it again, she hated the girl Santana was with before Brittany, so to not just like but love Brittany after one meeting, Rachel was on top of the world,

"But I gotta ask… what's going on with you and Puck?" Santana grinned and Rachel blushed,

"Nothing," Rachel told her honestly and Santana gave Rachel her best 'Bitch Please,' look,

"Yeah and I'm straight," Santana retorted and Rachel giggled,

"He may have flirted with me at the club but, besides that nothing further happened." Rachel informed Santana,

"But you want it too?" Santana asked and Rachel shrugged,

"I'm single and young and, San come on you have eyes! But he's a player, he screams player, and you and I both know I am definitely a relationship girl," Rachel said to her best friend who already knew this was the case,

"Yeah I know Berry, maybe it's best if you didn't let him fuck you. Could throw off the group dynamic," Santana stated and even though Rachel was slightly offended, she had to agree.

She didn't want to ruin things for Santana and Brittany and if she and Noah did get involved, that could happen.

XXXXX

"Fancy seeing you here," Puck smirked at Rachel,

"Puck? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked as she looked up from the table she was sitting at, at her favourite café a few blocks down from the school where she worked at,

"This place has the best fucking coffee's and cakes in New York," Puck replied matter of factly, placing his food and drink onto the table and sat opposite Rachel, "But you probably already knew that," Puck laughed and Rachel nodded,

"San and I discovered this place not long after I moved here," Rachel informed Noah and he smiled,

"You never told me how you and Lopez met at dinner last week," Puck stated and Rachel blushed when she looked into his eyes,

The things this man made her feel with just a simple look was foreign to her,

"Well as you already know since you can do maths… I assume," Rachel smirked and Puck laughed before letting her continue, "Santana is two years older than me, I met her on my first day of high school. She was the beautiful head cheerleader and I was the freak in a small town of Lima, Ohio, with two gay dads, nobody expected us to be friends, for a long time I thought it was a prank or a bet, but when I was first slushied and Santana cleaned me up for going all 'Lima Heights' on the girls she called her friends for what they did to me, I knew that she was legit. You don't give up your popularity for someone you don't like," Rachel smiled to herself at the memory,

"You wouldn't," Puck agreed and Rachel hummed softly, "It's cool that you have two dads or whatever," Puck added,

"Yeah they're amazing, great parents…" Rachel smiled thinking of her dads back in Lima, "Where are you and Sam from?" Rachel asked,

"New York born and raised baby," Puck grinned and Rachel blush at the nickname he seemed to love calling her, "Better than growing up in Lima, Ohio," Puck laughed playfully and Rachel slapped his gently on the arm,

"Lima is plenty fine, San and I had a lot of fun in those halls once everything settled down with being labelled a loser, especially when I started dating Finn," Rachel told him getting quieter when she brought up Finn,

"Sam and I met during pre-school," Puck told Rachel sensing she was growing uncomfortable,

"Really?" Rachel asked perking up, thankful to Puck for the subject change,

"Yeah, I had made him eat sand the first time we met, still don't know how we even became friends," Puck grinned at the memory,

"Sand; really Noah?" Rachel scrunched her nose up in distaste before freezing when she used his given name and not his nickname like Brittany had advised her, "I'm so sorry," Rachel whispered and Puck shrugged his shoulders,

"It's alright I guess… you can call me Noah if you want," Puck mumbled and Rachel bit her lip,

"Thank you… Noah," Rachel whispered with a small smile on her beautiful face,

Puck didn't know what the weird feeling that he was currently having in his chest meant, but he kind of liked it.

**A/N do you like it? And should Puck pursue her romantically straight up or just as a friend for the time being? Review and let me know what you think please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks for all the support hope you guys like this chapter as well!  
**

Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Puck and Rachel had run into each other at the café and they hadn't seen each other since. Rachel knew it was best for Santana if she kept her distance from Noah, she liked him and that scared her, she didn't want to ruin a great thing for her best friend. Walking into the classroom where she had been teaching for a year now, Rachel smiled at the small class of students that made the wait from nobody to Broadway that much easier.

"Hello guys, how was all of your weekends?" Rachel asked the kids and smiled when they all started talking at once,

"My daddy took me to central park," A blonde girl beamed up at her favourite teacher,

"My mum and me made cupcakes," Grinned a little boy,

"I practise all of the homework you gave us," A brunette girl who reminded Rachel so much of herself smiled proudly,

"Well it seems like you guys have had a fun few days," Rachel smiled at the class of nine that she taught three days a week, the other two days the children were at 'real' school and not learning about singing, dancing and acting.

"We did," Ashley the brunette smiled, "How was your day Miss Rachel?" Ashley asked sweetly and Rachel told them about her weekend, leaving out the inappropriate parts (of course).

"Now today class we are going to focus on learning to read music," Rachel told the group and a few groaned, "I know, I know, you guys only like the fun stuff but this is all a part of performing!" Rachel exclaimed trying to get the kids excited,

"Yeah, Miss Rachel is right… we can do it guys!" Ashley smiled to her class mates,

"Miss Rachel?" An older woman asked as she knocked on the door,

"Yes," Rachel smiled, "Ashley why don't you show the class what you were working on this weekend while I talk to the lady," Rachel told the small girl who jumped at the opportunity to perform, "Sorry about that," Rachel said to the older woman, "Can I help you?"

"I'm new, I work in the school's office, my name is Catlin," The woman introduced herself, "We have a new student and I'm here to bring her to your class," Catlin explained and Rachel nodded looking over to the little girl who was standing closely next to Catlin,

"Hi sweetie, my name's Miss Rachel and I'm your new teacher," Rachel smiled getting down on bended knees, "What's your name?"

"Sarah Puckerman," Sarah mumbled,

"Puckerman," Rachel whispered,

_Did Noah have a child? _Rachel found herself thinking,

"Yep, I'm seven," Sarah told Rachel holding up seven fingers,

"Thanks Catlin I've got it from here," Rachel smiled at the other teacher and Catlin gave Sarah a reassuring smile before heading back to the office to continue her work,

"Guys we have a new student," Rachel announced to the students, walking back into the classroom with Sarah's hand in her own, "Her name is Sarah and I want you to all make her feel welcome,"

After the children introduced themselves to Sarah, Rachel began to teach the kids about reading basic music.

XXXXX

"So… I think Noah has a kid," Rachel informed Santana as the two ate dinner that night,

"Really? Brittany didn't say anything about a kid," Santana replied,

"This little girl just enrolled into my class, her name is Sarah Puckerman, she looks like Noah too," Rachel added and Santana's eyebrows shot up,

"Wow, maybe Brittany just forgot to tell me," Santana thought out loud, "Wait, when did you start calling him Noah?" Santana asked,

"Since we ran into each other at my favourite café a few weeks ago," Rachel mumbled,

"And you didn't tell me?" Santana asked a little upset,

"No because I haven't seen him since… I know how much Brittany means to you and I don't want to stuff things up for you if something should ever happen between Noah and I," Rachel sighed and Santana let her anger go,

"You like him don't you?" Santana asked knowingly,

"Yes, but it's crazy I barely know the guy… but, but I really want to," Rachel muttered and Santana took her friends hand into hers,

"You'll figure it out, either way, I'm there… I don't want you to let this opportunity go, me and Brit won't break up if you and Puck try and then fail, promise." Santana told her friend and Rachel bit her lip, she really didn't want to be the cause of any bad blood between Brittany and Santana.

XXXXX

"Hey stranger," Puck grinned when he saw Rachel sitting in the corner of 'their' café a week after Sarah had enrolled into Sarah's class,

"Hello Noah how are you?" Rachel smiled, her heart beating a little faster when she saw his face,

"Good, busy as fuck with work but pretty good, you?" Puck asked taking a seat and sipping on his coffee,

"Busy, work is stressful and I'm currently auditioning for a few roles so that makes me even more busier," Rachel rushed out, "First down time I've had in a few days," Rachel added,

"So, you like my little sister?" Puck grinned,

Brittany had told him that Santana had been asking her if he had a daughter, after calling his Ma he realised that his little half-sister happened to be attending the public performing arts school and she absolutely loved her new teacher Miss Rachel.

"Sarah's your sister?" Rachel asked with a smile,

"Yeah I totally would have told you if I had a kid babe," Puck informed her and she blushed,

"Sorry, I just assumed…" Rachel mumbled,

"Don't worry about it, I was surprised as fuck when my Ma told me her and her new husband were expecting a baby considering I was fucking eighteen," Puck laughed and Rachel nodded,

"I imagine that would have been unexpected," Rachel agreed and Puck laughed,

"Why were you so worried that Sarah was my kid?" Puck asked and Rachel stopped smiling,

"I-I wasn't worried per say, I was just, curious. I-I was surprised that you didn't tell me, even though I now know there was nothing to tell," Rachel mumbled highly embarrassed,

"Don't sweat it Rachel," Puck whispered seeing that she was becoming embarrassed, "I definitely would have told you if I had a kid though, I'd never be ashamed of my kids," Puck added and Rachel nodded,

"Good to know Noah," Rachel smiled taking a sip of her coffee as a pause fell between them,

"So, ah, the club is having an open mic night this weekend, I'm pretty sure Brittany is bringing Santana… did you wanna come as well?" Puck asked and Rachel bit her lip,

"Um, yeah I'd love to," Rachel nodded a shy smile on her face,

"Great see ya then babe," Puck grinned standing up and bent down and kissed Rachel on the cheek, "Bye Rach," Puck whispered hotly in her ear before walking away,

"Bye Noah," Rachel mumbled as she caught herself staring at his ass as he walked away.

**A/N hope you enjoyed it please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay hope you like it…**

Chapter 3

The open mic night at 'Trouty Mouth' arrived quickly and Rachel was finding herself becoming nervous which is something that just doesn't happen when she knows she's about to perform. With Santana wearing a tight, white cocktail dress with black heels and straighten hair and Rachel in a red, high waisted skirt, white low plunging blouse, natural loose curls and red high heels, the girls hailed a cab and Rachel couldn't hide the way she was feeling any longer,

"Why am I so nervous?" Rachel asked Santana while the two of them were in the cab to Puck and Sam's club,

"You're nervous because Puck will be there," Santana smirked and Rachel sighed knowing her best friend was right,

"How do I stop it?" Rachel mumbled and Santana wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder,

"You can't," Santana shrugged and Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana's 'useful' advice.

XXXXX

"Over here girls!" Brittany yelled over the music, leading Santana and Rachel to a back booth where she and Quinn were sitting, "Find the place okay?" Brittany asked before kissing Santana on the lips and standing up to hug Rachel,

"Yeah the cab driver knew exactly where it was, said he has to come here a lot," Rachel smiled, hugging Quinn quickly before taking a sit next to the pretty blonde,

"Where are the guys?" Santana asked casually knowing Rachel was probably looking around for Puck,

"In the office, they'll be out later," Quinn smiled at Santana, "Brittany told me you like vodka and lemonade San so I ordered you one and I have no idea what you drink so to be safe I order you a fruity cocktail, the ones Natasha makes are delicious!" Quinn told the girls just as a busty red head walked over with a tray and two drinks ready for them,

"Thanks Tasha," Brittany smiled,

"Yeah thanks, and thank you Quinn," Rachel smiled at both of the girls before taking a sip of her drink and moaning,

"Glad to know you like it," Natasha winked at Rachel before smirking and walking away making sure to move her hips more then she had too,

"Was she flirting with me?" Rachel asked a little shocked,

"Oh yeah that girls keen on you Berry," Santana laughed and Rachel blushed before bursting out into giggles along with the other girls.

XXXXX

The girls had been at Trouty Mouth for a little over two hours when Sam and Puck finally joined them,

"Sorry baby, lots of paper work," Sam whispered into his wife's ear and placed a kiss on her lips,

"It's alright I hardly noticed, Rach and Santana are hilarious," Quinn smiled up at her husband,

"So funny," Brittany added,

"Really? Damn, sorry I missed it," Puck grinned at Rachel making her blush, "You girls singing tonight?" He added and Rachel nodded,

"Of course, who knows who's in the audience," Rachel smiled at Puck, "Santana's already sung," She added,

"Yep the girl who was nailing 'Back to Black' by Amy Winehouse, yeah that was me," Santana told the boys smugly and they both chuckled,

"Next up is Rachel Berry," The DJ announced just as Puck was about to say something and Rachel smirked, downed her drink and made her way to the stage,

_**I saw him dancing there  
By the record machine  
I knew he must have  
Been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playing my favourite song  
I could tell  
It wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And I could tell  
It wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me  
Yeah, with me**_

Singin'

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox  
Baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and  
Take the time  
And dance with me

Ow

He smiled, so I got up  
And asked for his name  
"But that don't matter," he said  
"'Cause it's all the same."  
I said, "Can I take you home  
Where we can be alone?"  
And next we  
Were moving on  
And he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And we were moving on  
And singin' that  
Same old song  
Yeah, with me

Singin'

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox  
Baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and  
So come on take the time  
And dance with me

Ow

I love rock 'n' roll yeah  
'Cause it soothes  
My soul yeah

I love rock 'n' roll  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

I said, "Can I take you home  
Where we can be alone?"  
And next we  
Were moving on  
And he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And we were movin on  
And singin' that  
Same old song  
Yeah, with me

Singin'

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox  
Baby

I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and  
Take the time and  
Dance with me

I love rock 'n' roll  
(I love rock 'n' roll)  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(Ooh)  
So come on  
Take the time  
And dance with me  
(Dance with me)

I love rock 'n' roll  
(Rock 'n' roll)  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
(I said)  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(So dance with me)  
So come on  
Take the time and  
Dance with me  
(Dance with me ooh)

I love rock 'n' roll  
(Rock 'n' roll)  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
(Oh, ooh)  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(Ooh)  
So come and  
Take the time and  
(Dance with me)  
Dance with me

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(Oh)  
So come and  
Take the time and  
Dance with me

"Thank you," Rachel laughed into the microphone as the crowd gave her a standing ovation.

"That was pretty good Rachel," Puck grinned as she took a seat not bothering to hide the fact that he had been checking her ass out as she did so,

"Thank you Noah," Rachel blushed and Quinn, Sam and Brittany all shared a look,

"How come she called him Noah and she didn't get yelled at?" Brittany asked in a whispered to her big brother and Sam shrugged,

"You know as much as I do," Sam mumbled back and the three blondes just stared at Puck and Rachel as they clearly flirted with one another.

XXXXX

"You having fun?" Puck asked Rachel while Quinn, Sam, Santana and Brittany danced,

"Yeah I am thanks for inviting me Noah," Rachel smiled and Puck sat a little closer to her,

"De Ju Vu huh?" Puck chuckled and Rachel grinned,

"A little bit yes,"

"So… wanna dance?" Puck asked and Rachel sat back a little bit,

"W-We shouldn't," Rachel mumbled glancing over at Santana and Brittany, "We can't ruin that for them," Rachel whispered and Puck just caught what she said over the music,

"Rach-,"

"I know that girlfriends aren't your thing and one night stands aren't mine so I think it would be best if we just stayed friends," Rachel cut him off quickly, "For Brittany and Santana's sake," She added before standing up and quickly making her way over to Santana and Brittany.

"Fuck," Puck muttered as he watched her go,

He never thought his past would come back and bite him in the ass…

"Guess I gotta prove you wrong Rachel," Puck mumbled to himself, "Game on princess," Puck smiled as he watched Rachel dancing with their friends.

**A/N how should Puck prove her wrong and woo her? Review and let me know guys :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! Hope you guys like this chapter, it's going to start off slow with Puck proving himself!  
**

Chapter 4

"Ma I'm take and pick Sarah up from school from now on okay," Puck told not asked his mother that Sunday after Rachel's confession at his club,

"And why can't her father or I do that?" Maria asked her son and Puck sighed into the phone knowing his mother wouldn't just agree without a reason,

"Well, I actually on wanna pick her up and take her there on the three days she goes to that music program," Puck mumbled and Maria hummed for him to continue, "Rachel, her teacher, she's a friends-,"

"You better not just be chasing this woman to get into her pants and then never call her!" Maria shrieked at her son, "She could punish Sarah for your wrong doings,"

"For starters, Rachel ain't like that, she wouldn't punish a kid because of what an adult related to them does and secondly, she's not just a booty call Ma, she's Brittany's girlfriend, Santana's best friend, she could be someone… special," Puck managed out, he hated talking about his feelings, especially to his mother of all people,

"Fine, but if you hurt this woman and she in turn hurts Sarah, I'll hurt you got it?" Maria warned,

"Got it Ma," Puck mumbled knowing his mother wasn't lying,

"Noah before you go, answer me this-,"

"Yes she's Jewish," Puck finished his mother sentence and he could practically picture her picturing his and Rachel's wedding,

"Don't stuff this up," Maria warned before she hung up on her son who was suddenly regretting telling his mum as much as he had.

XXXXX

Rachel was beyond surprised when Noah was the one dropping off Sarah the next day at school instead of Sarah's mother like usually.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked with a smile on her face to make sure Sarah didn't sense the awkwardness between her brother and teacher,

"Ma wants me to take and pick up Sarah from now on," He smirked and Rachel looked away quickly before looking down at the little girl eyeing her curiously,

"Hello Miss Rachel, I did my song that you told me to sing," Sarah beamed and Rachel smiled at Sarah genuinely,

"That's great Sarah, I can't wait to hear you sing it," Rachel told Sarah, "Why don't you go and sit next to Ashley, she's been saving you a spot on the carpet,"

"Okay," Sarah smiled, hugging Noah goodbye quickly before rushing off to Ashley who had become a fast friend to the younger girl,

"It's good that's she's made friends already," Puck commented and Rachel stood up and faced him directly,

"It is I was worried that Ashley would be jealous of Sarah, your sister has a lovely voice Noah and she's only 7! It's guaranteed to only improve with age as long as she takes good care of it,"

"We get that from our mum," Puck grinned at Rachel knowing she didn't know he could sing,

"You sing Noah?" Rachel smiled,

"Yep, Ma loves music, I grew up around it and now Sarah is as well. I can even play a few instruments," Puck told her cockily,

"Well… I hope I can hear you one day," Rachel replied softly and Puck took her hand into his gently squeezing it before letting go, "You should go Noah but I'll see you when you pick Sarah up?"

"Yeah babe you'll see me, bye Rachel," Puck smiled softly before yelling out to Sarah, "Bye brat,"

"Noah!" Rachel scolded but he just flashed Rachel a toothy grin and walked out of the classroom a lot more confidently than when he walked in.

XXXXX

"Was she good?" Puck asked Rachel when he picked Sarah up that afternoon,

"She always is," Rachel smiled, "She was the first one to get the new song we are learning right, she hit all the notes perfectly," Rachel informed Puck and noticed how proud he looked at his little sister,

"She's a Puckerman, she's bad ass," Puck boasted and Rachel laughed,

"I'll see you tomorrow Miss Rachel," Sarah beamed up at Rachel, hugging her teacher tightly around the legs,

"I'll see you tomorrow too sweetie bye Sarah, bye Noah," Rachel smiled at the Puckerman siblings before watching the two of them walk out of the classroom as another parent began to ask her questions about their child's day.

XXXXX

"He likes you," Santana told Rachel matter of factly as they ate dinner a few nights after Puck started taking Sarah to and from school, "He's showing you he can be 'different', thing is, do you believe him?"

"I don't know, I mean I was so sure that after I told him how I felt at the club that he would run and find someone else to have a fling with…" Rachel mumbled with her mouthful, "But he's so confusing!" Rachel sighed,

"Brittany says he asks about you and you call him Noah Rachel… nobody calls Puck by his real name but his sister and mother, not even Sam and those two have been best friends for fucking years!" Santana reminded her,

There was a pause,

"Is it bad that I really, really want to have sex with him?" Rachel admitted to her best friend with a smile on her face,

"I'd be taking you to the hospital if you didn't want him to fuck you," Santana laughed and Rachel lost it, laughing loudly with her best friend,

"I'm so glad I have you to talk these things out with, I think I'd go crazy if you weren't here," Rachel smiled,

"Crazier," Santana correctly and received a soft hit from Rachel on the arm, "I can't believe I'm about to say this but, Rachel, we both know you can't and don't do one night stands. Make him work for it, and maybe he might prove you right and he could be the Tony to your Maria or whatever the fuck their names are,"

"He's mothers name is Maria," Rachel laughed and Santana rolled her eyes,

"Romeo and Juliet then," Santana corrected herself, "Point is, you like him and you haven't even kissed him yet so… I say as your best friend, go for it. He's not Finn Rach," Santana added sweetly knowing her friend was still scarred from her relationship with Finn Hudson,

"I know he's not San but sometimes it's hard," Rachel replied softly and she didn't mind when Santana stood up and hugged her tightly.

**A/N hope you liked it reviews please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! A Friday night in for a change so I've locked myself in my room to write!**

Chapter 5

Puck had been taking and picking Sarah up from school for about two weeks when he heard Rachel and his sister singing together for the first time. Waiting just outside the closed classroom door were the other parents/guardians were waiting to collect their children, Puck heard the kids laughing and cheering and then what could only be described as magic.

_Rachel _**Sarah **Both

_It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will __play__ on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A sinful, miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby  
_

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

**Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby  
**  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

_No one compares  
You stand alone, to every __record__ I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on_

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

_I love you...like a love song..._

"You two were amazing," Puck grinned as he walked into the classroom along with the rest of the adults there to collect the kids,

"You heard us Noah?" Sarah beamed, "I love singing with Miss Rachel," The younger Puckerman smiled at her teacher who couldn't help but smile back,

"Sarah was brilliant, I think you and Ashley should do a duet for the talent show coming up next month," Rachel suggested to Sarah and the smaller girl beamed,

"I'm going to talk to Ash quickly, wait for me Noah," Sarah told Puck and rushed over to the little girl who had quickly became a fast friend of hers,

"She worships you," Puck told Rachel and she smiled,

"If a teacher's student doesn't like them then the teaching isn't doing their job properly," Rachel replied, brushing off Puck's compliment,

"Well even though you sang a lame song with my sister, you two made it sound listenable," Puck laughed and Rachel gently shoved him with a smile on her face,

"Noah I'm working," Rachel whispered seriously, she knew parents would want to know how their child's day was,

"Come to the club tonight," Puck mumbled into her ear and Rachel shivered,

"Okay," Rachel replied quietly before walking over to some parents who had been waiting to talk to her.

XXXXX

Looking at her outfit one last time, Rachel walked out to the lounge room were Santana and Brittany were sitting on the couch watching a movie,

"How do I look?" Rachel asked the girls who paused the film to stare at Rachel who was wearing a black cocktail dress, bright, red flats paired with silver accessories to complete the look.

"You look beautiful," Brittany smiled at her girlfriend's best friend,

"Sexy," Santana agreed, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Santana added before pressing play again as Rachel made her way out the door.

XXXXX

"Hey Rach," Sam smiled as he was walking over to get a Fanta from behind the bar (just because they sold alcohol doesn't mean he should be drinking on the job), "Ah, Puck's in his office, he wants to see you up there," Sam told Rachel exactly what Puck had told him to say,

"Oh okay, um, could you take me up there? I've never been there before," Rachel admitted and Sam smiled before offering out his arm with a goofy grin,

"Yeah sure thing Rach,"

XXXXX

"His door is at the end of the hallway," Sam told Rachel before glancing down at his clock, "I gotta go, Scott's leaving early tonight so I have to cover the bar,"

"Okay thanks Sam, have fun," Rachel laughed and Sam grinned before rushing back down stairs to make sure things weren't getting out of hand,

Making her way to Noah's office door, Rachel knocked gently,

"Come in," Puck yelled from his office and Rachel opened the door gently and smiled when she saw Noah standing just in front of his desk with a guitar on him,

"Noah what's this?" Rachel asked as she closed the door behind her,

"Well since I heard you sing I thought it would only be fair for you to hear me," Puck admitted and Rachel nodded her head in agreement,

"Yes I do think that's fair," Rachel whispered, her smile growing bigger when Puck began to play,

_**Where it began, I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring,  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along**_

Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would

Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no..

"Noah, you're amazing," Rachel whispered taking a step closer as Puck placed his guitar onto his desk, "You're so talented," Rachel gushed and Puck actually found himself begin to blush,

"Not as good as you babe," Puck replied and Rachel couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around his neck, loving the way his hands went straight to her hips with him squeezing gently,

"I was thinking if you want maybe I could take you out for dinner?" Puck asked unusually nervous,

"I'd like that Noah," Rachel whispered leaning up to claim Noah's lips in a long overdue kiss.

**A/N sorry about the song lyrics, just needed them in this one… but next chapter their first date! REVIEWS :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! The first date guys hope you guys like it :)**

Chapter 6

Rachel and Noah's first date came around quickly and Rachel was nervous. With Santana lying on Rachel's bed, Rachel walked into her closet and held up multiple outfit choices for her best friend to approve or disapprove of,

"No that outfit is ugly," Santana dismissed and Rachel threw the dress on the floor and held up another one, "No it makes you look like you have no tits,"

"Santana!" Rachel scolded but Santana rolled her eyes,

"Do you wanna look hot as fuck for Puck or not?" Santana asked and Rachel nodded slightly before throwing the dress onto the ground,

After a few more failed choices, Santana stood up and went into her friend's closet herself and pulled out the dress she was looking for,

"This, my friend will make Puck cum in his pants, or your money back," Santana smirked as she eyed the short, slightly flowy, dark blue dress with a plunging neck line,

"I don't say this often enough but San you are a genius," Rachel grinned taking the dress from her Santana and rushing into the bathroom to change,

"Wear your black, strappy heels with it and natural make –up with wavy hair," Santana yelled to her best friend through the door, "You'll look amazing,"

"Noted," Rachel replied as she got to work on looking pretty for her date.

XXXXX

"You look stunning Rachel," Puck smiled at Rachel when as the waitress took her to the table Noah was already sitting at,

"Thank you," Rachel blushed, hugging him quickly before taking her seat,

"I'll be back soon to take your orders," The waitress smiled before walking away to serve another table,

"Relax," Puck grinned, taking Rachel's hand that was resting on the table into his,

"You're right… I just haven't been on a date in a really long time," Rachel confessed,

"Same, I don't normally date women," Puck admitted and Rachel's eyebrow rose in disbelief,

"So you normally date men?" Rachel couldn't help but ask with a giggle and Puck playfully glared at her before explaining,

"Normally I don't like women enough to actually get to know them, I haven't wanted to… until now,"

"That's romantic Noah," Rachel blushed squeezing his hand, "To know that I'm the girl you want to take a chance on,"

"And I'm the guy you wanna take your chance on," Puck replied and Rachel nodded,

"Yeah… you are,"

XXXXX

"Tell me about your life back in Lima," Puck asked Rachel as the two of them were half way through eating dinner,

"There's not much to tell really… I've lived there my whole life, made friends with Santana during my freshman year and was the captain of the school's glee club. I led them to two National championships," Rachel smiled thinking about her high school days, "We were the little club that proved everyone wrong,"

"The club had you on their team, seriously Rach the other clubs didn't stand a chance… you have heard your voice right?" Puck laughed and Rachel blushed for what felt the hundredth time that night,

"Yes Noah I am aware of my talent," Rachel replied without sounding arrogant, "What about your life, your high school life?" Rachel asked and Puck took a sip of his beer before he answered,

"Sam and I were the two most popular guys in the school; I was the wide-receiver of the football team and the school's bad ass. I rarely went to classes so I still don't know how the hell I graduated," Puck laughed and Rachel smiled softly to herself, "Then my senior year came around and Ma told me she was pregnant so I got my shit together to have a chance to get into college because I didn't wanna live in a house with a screaming kid around me 24/7,"

"That was your motivation?" Rachel laughed,

"Yep," Puck smirked popping the 'p', "May not have been the best motivation but at least it got me motivated to do something with my life,"

"I suppose that is true," Rachel nodded and sipped at her wine, "I kinda of always wanted a sibling," Rachel confessed, "But I guess in the end I did… Santana is one of the best things to ever happen to me,"

"Yeah I know the feeling, as much as Sam pisses me off I'd be fucked without him," Puck admitted before clearing his throat, "You look beautiful Rach,"

"Thank you Noah; you look very handsome," Rachel complimented back meaning every word of it, "I-I'm really glad you asked me out," Rachel smiled and Puck smirked,

"It's the Puckerman charm baby,"

XXXXX

Deciding it would be better if they walked back to drop Rachel off, Noah brought him and Rachel an ice-cream before taking her hand and began the ten minute walk back to Rachel and Santana's apartment,

"So do you see your dad at all?" Rachel asked and Puck tensed before shaking his head,

"Nah, he made it clear how much he didn't want to see me while I was growing up. He did contact me a few years ago when he realised I'd opened up a club, I told him to fuck off. Just because I'm successful and all the hard work was done by my Ma doesn't mean I want to see him again. Sarah's dad is more like my dad then my own which kind of sucks but whatever," Puck told Rachel and she leaned into his shoulder,

"You're an amazing man Noah, and by the sounds of it he doesn't deserve to be in your life anyways," Rachel told him seriously and Puck squeezed her hand in a quiet thank you,

"What about you? Do you know who your mum is?" Puck asked and Rachel shook her head,

"The only thing I know about her is her first name is Shelby. I've never met her and she's never attempted to meet me that I know of," Rachel replied not getting upset over it, "I mean there is a part of me who wants to meet her but the other… well, don't they say never to meet your hero's; you'll probably be disappointed with what you get? Does that make scenes?" Rachel asked,

"Yeah Rach that makes scenes," Puck agreed just as they stopped outside of Rachel and Santana's apartment building, "Tonight's been fun," Puck grinned, placing his hands on Rachel's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck,

"It has been a lovely date Noah," Rachel agreed quietly with a small smile on her face,

"Enough for a second date?" Puck asked,

"Defiantly," Rachel smiled before standing on her tippy toes as Noah bent down and pressed her lips against his in a gently kiss,

"Nigh Rach," Puck whispered against her lips, pecking them once more,

"Goodnight Noah."

**A/N like it review and let me know :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! **

Chapter 7

The Monday after Rachel and Noah's date, Rachel found herself slightly upset when Noah didn't drop Sarah off at school like usual, instead it was Maria,

"Hello Maria, Sarah how are you two today?" Rachel asked brightly and Sarah beamed up at her teacher,

"Good Miss Rachel, mummy is dropping me off today cuz Noah has to work but he told me to tell you not to worry," Sarah exclaimed not quite understanding the message her brother had given her,

"Oh," Rachel nodded relaxing, "Well Ashley's waiting for you over there why don't you two get started on warming up?" Rachel suggested and Sarah nodding, hugging her mother tightly before bolting off to be with her best friend,

"Don't worry about Noah dear, he really wanted to be here but Sam needed him at that club of theirs," Maria spoke quietly seeing the disappointed look on Rachel's face when she was next to Sarah and not her son,

"Work is very important," Rachel agreed blushing slightly, "It's nice to see you again Maria, Sarah talks about you and Robert all the time," Rachel informed and Maria smiled,

"Noah says you've really been helping her with her singing and you can tell her dad and I are so proud at how far she's come. Robert didn't think she could get any better but you proved him wrong," Maria smiled talking about her husband,

"All of these kids are amazing Maria and I know one day that Sarah's name will be up in lights if that is the path she should chose," Rachel gushed, knowing that Sarah and Ashley would go far in the entertainment business if they wanted that as their careers.

XXXXX

Rachel was just finishing up cleaning the now empty classroom later that afternoon when there was a knock at the door, looking up; Rachel smiled when Noah walked into the classroom with flowers in his hands,

"What's this for?" Rachel asked and Noah kissed her gently on the lips and handed her the bouquet,

"Ma said you looked a little worried when I didn't show up with Sarah this morning, didn't want you to think I was like avoiding you or some shit," Puck replied a little awkwardly and Rachel blushed,

"I-I'm sorry Noah, I know you have a business to run I will admit I thought you were having second thoughts about us…" Rachel confessed feeling embarrassed for even feeling worried in the first place,

"Don't worry about it Rachel, I like you Rach and I'm not going anywhere," Puck promised her and Rachel felt silly for even doubting him,

"Thank you for the flowers Noah, they're beautiful," Rachel spoke softly, leaning up to kiss him once more.

XXXXX

"So you freaked out so much that his mum told him and he had to come your work with flowers?" Santana asked as the two women sat on the couch eating ice-cream after dinner,

"I didn't freak out, my face merely dropped it's not my fault Maria told Noah," Rachel defended herself, "I felt like an idiot," Rachel mumbled to Santana, "I mean after everything that happened between Finn and I, I think I have a right to be wary!" Rachel exclaimed,

"Shit Rach I'm not having a go at you," Santana replied, putting her bowl onto the coffee table and taking Rachel's hand, "But Puck isn't like Finn, he's a different guy and he seems to really like you,"

"I know…" Rachel admitted, "But, I haven't been with anyone for three years San and I haven't had sex with anyone for just as long… I'm worried that I'm going to be too emotionally stunted for a relationship or too inexperienced sexually for him. I mean, I know you're gay San but you have eyes, he's sexy! And I know for a fact that he has been with a lot of women, I've been with 1 man, who by the way was terrible in bed," Rachel sighed throwing her head back dramatically, "I just don't want to let him down,"

"You have seen yourself right?" Santana asked Rachel, "You're beautiful Rach and you have an awesome personality, Puck would be lucky to have you as his girl and not the other way round, I know Finn did a number on you but, but you can't let that pin dick control your future. Be the bubbly girl you are around me in front of Puck, and he'll love you nearly as much as I do… because let's face it, nobody can love you more than me."

"And nobody can love you more than I do," Rachel smiled and hugged Santana before she went over what Santana had said to her in her head.

XXXXX

Rachel couldn't wipe the smile off her face when she ran into Noah at 'their' café,

"Why hello there?" Rachel grinned as she took a seat opposite an already seated Noah, who had his mouthful trying to eat his sandwich,

"Hey baby," Puck smiled happy to see Rachel, "How is work?"

"Good, the kids are amazing but I do love my lunch breaks," Rachel confessed, "What are you up too?" Rachel asked and Puck took a sip of his drink before he answered,

"Actually about to go to work myself, paper work is a bitch, Robert's picking Sarah up but I was thinking maybe you could come down to the club tonight? Tuesdays are usually pretty slow," Puck suggested and Rachel sighed,

"I really wish I could Noah but I have an audition actually I managed to set it up for after work,"

"That's great Rach!" Puck grinned, "What are you auditioning for?"

"Um, a small off-off Broadway musical, it's nothing huge but if I get it, it will be my foot in the door," Rachel smiled thinking of her possible future as a Broadway actress,

"I've heard you sing Rach, you'll get it," Puck told her matter of factly and Rachel smiled at him,

_Finn always used to think Broadway was just a silly pipe dream; _Rachel thought to herself and took Noah's hand,

"Maybe you could come by afterwards? Santana is staying at Brittany's for the night; maybe we could watch some movies?" Rachel asked and Puck leaned over and kissed her softly,

"It's a date babe,"

**A/N so, should Puck and Rachel have sex? Or should they wait a little longer, Rachel is realising that Puck isn't like Finn even if it is gradually. So review and let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! So in my last chapter of 'Falling from cloud nine' I stated that I wasn't going to continue writing after I had finished up all of my current stories… but after the response you guys gave me I reconsidered and have decided that if the muse strikes me to start up a new multi-chapter I will upload it for you guys but for now I am concentrating on my current stories of Puckleberry and not my original work.**

Chapter 8

When Noah arrived at Rachel and Santana's apartment it was nearly 10pm. Opening up the door, Rachel smiled when she saw him and welcomed him inside giving him a quick kiss on the lips as he entered.

"How did your audition go?" Puck asked as soon as Rachel closed the front door.

"Amazing, I think… I'm not too sure but he said he'd call me back if I make it to the second round of auditions," Rachel replied taking Noah's hand and leading him to the couch, "I-I didn't know what movies you liked so I hired a few from the DVD shop," Rachel admitted and Puck kissed her gently on the lips.

"Don't sweat it baby, I'm good with anything just, please no musicals," Puck laughed and Rachel rolled her eyes playfully with a smile on her lips.

"No musicals," Rachel laughed before adding, "This time,"

XXXXX

Half way through watching an action flick that Puck assured Rachel was the most 'badassed' movie of all time, Rachel found her and Noah making out instead of actually watching the movie. Moving from sitting next to him to sitting on Noah's lap, Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper moaning when Puck's hands started rubbing up and down her thighs.

"You're so sexy Rach," Puck panted against her neck and then laid a kiss behind her ear, continuing to kiss and suck gently at her neck.

"Noah," Rachel moaned quietly loving the way his hands and lips felt on her body.

Just as Noah was about to cup her breast, Rachel pulled back with a startled look on her face,

"Are you okay Rachel?" Puck asked concerned and Rachel bit her bottom lip harshly and turned away mentally scolding herself for pulling back.

Shaking her head, Rachel moved off of Noah's lap and still refused to look back at him, she only did when Noah turned her head gently and pressed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Rachel are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Puck whispered and Rachel sighed,

"I'm sorry Noah it's not your fault…" Rachel whispered trailing off trying to get the right words together, "We've never really been in this situation, were, were we could actually have _sex _and I guess I'm nervous," Rachel admitted quietly and Puck cupped her face.

"We don't have to have sex Rachel, we can just make out and cuddle… we don't have to do anything until you are ready," Puck reassured her and Rachel felt the tears prickling at her eyes,

"You really aren't like him," Rachel whispered staring into Noah's hazel eyes,

"Not like who?" Puck asked a little confused,

"Finn…" Rachel whispered, closing her eyes making a few tears fall from her eyes slowly, "H-He always told me that Broadway was a silly pipe dream, he pressured me into giving him my virginity… I wasn't ready but I didn't want him to leave me; he always told me that if I loved him that I'd let him have sex with me," Rachel whispered turning away embarrassed that she ever fell for that stupid line in the first place.

"Rachel, look at me," Puck whispered and Rachel hesitantly turned her head to face Noah, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to… and we were all kids, all naïve and not used to sex and all that shit; this Finn guy sounds like a douche and I'm really sorry that he ever hurt you baby," Puck told her quietly and took her hand, "But you're right I'm not like him, I'm not going to force you to have sex if you don't want to. I don't think Broadway is a pipe dream for you, you're amazing Rachel so talented and I know for a _fact _that one day your name will be up in lights for a Broadway show," Puck added and Rachel smiled softly at him.

"You're perfect you know that," Rachel told Noah and kissed him gently, "I'm sorry for ruining the moment, I-I guess I just freaked out," Rachel admitted quietly, "To be honest, I've only ever been with him Noah… and I know you've been with a lot of girls," Rachel added and Puck sighed and pulled her onto his lap.

"Rach, I don't care about that," Puck replied honestly, "You are this woman who is so different than any other woman I've ever met in my entire life; you make me want more than just sex from you, I want to date you Rachel. Take you out and do boyfriend stuff with you and the whole being in a relationship is fucking so new to me just like sex is kinda new for you so we are both coming into this thing with our eyes closed." Puck mumbled, "But all I know is that I want to try with you and I want a future with you," Puck blurted out, not planning on releasing that much information.

"Y-You do?" Rachel asked taken aback by his confession.

"Yeah," Puck mumbled a little embarrassed himself.

"I want that to Noah, so much," Rachel smiled, "You make me feel things that I'm not used to and I like it, I like you…"

"I like you too Rachel," Puck replied kissing her gently, "Promise me something?" Puck asked and Rachel nodded, "If you ever feel uncomfortable when we are, you know… getting it on, tell me and we'll stop and if we have too we'll talk about it," Puck told her seriously, he never wanted any girl let alone Rachel, the one girl he really liked to feel uncomfortable when they were getting intimate.

"I promise you Noah," Rachel agreed and kissed him on the lips once more, "Maybe for tonight we just watch movies and cuddle?" Rachel asked nervously and Puck kissed her lips.

"Anything you wanna do babe," Puck smiled and Rachel grinned back up at him.

XXXXX

"Thank you for not making me feel like a loser," Rachel mumbled into his neck later that night just as the third movie of the night finished.

"You could never be a loser Rach," Puck assured picking her up bridal style and carrying a sleepy Rachel into her bedroom, "Night baby I'll see you tomorrow," Puck whispered kissing her lips only for Rachel to take his hand into hers.

"Stay," She mumbled and Puck nodded taking his shirt, shoes and jeans off leaving him in just his boxers.

As he climbed into Rachel's bed and pulled Rachel into his side as she laid her head on his bare chest he pulled her closer and kissed her temple… being with her, like this just sleeping it felt right… and that didn't really scare Puck as much as he thought it would.

**A/N so no smut this chapter but smut will happen in the next few… Question is should Finn come back into the picture? REVIEWS :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay… I am having massive writers block with this story… ideas?**

Chapter 9

It had been a few days since Rachel poured her heart out to Noah all about her past relationship with Finn and it seemed to have brought the pair of them together. Sitting in the café where she so often runs into Noah, Rachel sipped on her hot chocolate and ate her blueberry muffin in a comfortable silence. Bringing a piece of muffin to her lips, Rachel was startled when her phone began to ring.

"Rachel Berry speaking," She answered formally to the unknown number.

"Hello Miss Berry this is Mark Smith you auditioned for my musical a few days ago." Mark stated and Rachel held her breath, "I just wanted you to know that I am calling to offer you the lead…"

"I'd love too!" Rachel exclaimed dropping her muffin onto the table with a broad smile plastered on her face, "It has been my dream to play Maria since forever… I can't believe it." Rachel mumbled onto the phone and she heard Mark chuckle.

"It's only an off-off Broadway show Miss Berry…" Mark replied friendly not wanting Rachel to think she was about to star in a million dollar production of 'West Side Story'.

"I know Mr Smith but it's a start and you don't know how long I've been waiting for my start." Rachel told him sweetly into the phone.

"You're a talent Miss Berry and when you will a Tony don't forget me," Mark grinned before telling her that rehearsals start in two weeks.

"Thank you once more Mr Smith it's an honour." Rachel smiled into the phone.

"The honour is all mine Miss Berry." Mark grinned before saying good bye and hanging up.

"I got the part." Rachel whispered to herself, biting her bottom lip not being able to wipe the smile off her face, "I got the part!"

XXXXX

"Shut the fuck up! No?" Santana asked her best friend an excited and surprised look on her beautiful face.

"I got it!" Rachel shrieked and this set Santana off screaming and picking Rachel up twirling her around in circles.

"I knew you'd get it Rach, you're too talented to knock back! I'm so proud of you B." Santana told her best friend proudly knowing how hard her friend had been working for her break.

"I'm so excited San!" Rachel exclaimed once Santana placed her back on the ground, "Rehearsals start in two weeks," She added and Santana smiled brightly down at her friend.

"I am so happy for you Rachel… OH!" Santana exclaimed as an idea popped into her head, "We should go to Sam and Puck's club for celebratory drinks tonight." Santana suggested and Rachel nodded her head.

"That sounds amazing."

XXXXX

Dressed in a mini white cocktail dress with her red high heels Rachel looked stunning. Stepping into Noah and Sam's club, Rachel's eyes immediately went in search of her boyfriend.

"Calm Rach he'll be here." Santana whispered into her ear with a giggle and Rachel rolled her eyes playfully.

"Is Brit working tonight?" Rachel asked and Santana nodded.

"I'm gunna hook up with the sexy bartender tonight." Santana laughed glancing over at her girlfriend as she poured a customer a drink, "Damn she looks sexy."

"San you're drooling." Rachel laughs before taking her best friend by the hand and walks them over to a booth towards the back.

"I'll get the drinks." Santana told Rachel.

"I thought you would." Santana laughed and watched as Santana practically fly over to the bar to speak with Brittany.

XXXXX

Rachel and Santana were both onto their third cocktail when Puck finally was about to join them.

"Sorry it took be so long, work is a fucking bitch." Puck sighed taking a sip of Rachel's fruity drink, "How the fuck do you drink this shit? It's so sweet!"

"It's yummy…" Rachel replied matter of factly kissing him gently on the lips and Puck laughed.

"Beer is 'yummy'." Puck told her, "So why are you girls out tonight?" Puck asked.

"I, your amazing girlfriend, landed herself the role of Maria in the off-off Broadway production of West Side Story." Rachel beamed and Puck couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Baby that is fucking amazing!" Puck grinned, leaning down and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, "I am so proud of you." He mumbled against their lips and Rachel smiled kissing him once more.

"I was so shocked I didn't think they'd want me… but the director is so nice, I just hope the cast is as well." Rachel confessed to Noah quietly and Puck interlaced their hands.

"You're perfect for the role Rach, you're so talented… it still pisses me off that dickhead made you doubt your ability." Puck muttered and Rachel thought about Finn before looking over at Noah and kissing him once more.

"You're so amazing to me you know that…" Rachel whispered.

"You deserve someone who can give you the world Rach, who knows how god dam talented you are… I just hope I'm doing a good job at it…" Puck mumbled his own insecurities coming out.

"You are doing an awesome job Noah." Rachel told him honestly kissing him once more before she began to tell him all about the production.

XXXXX

At the end of the night Rachel was well and truly tipsy. With Santana going back to Brittany's house, Puck offered Rachel to come back to his for the night.

"That sounds good Noah." Rachel told her boyfriend taking his hand as he said a quick goodbye to his staff.

XXXXX

Stepping inside Noah's apartment, Rachel went straight to the kitchen to get herself a drink of water so that she wouldn't feel completely horrible in the morning.

"I had a really good time tonight Noah, your club is pretty cool." Rachel told Noah as he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"It's alright it's better when your there." Puck whispered kissing her behind her ear and Rachel turned her head so she was resting the side of her face into the grove of his neck.

"Thank you for making me feel… important." Rachel whispered as she searched for the right words and Puck kissed her gently on the lips.

"You are important," Puck replied matter of factly taking her hand and leading her into his bedroom, "You should sleep you're gunna feel like shit tomorrow." Puck whispered knowing that Rachel doesn't normally drink.

"Cuddle?" Rachel asked biting her bottom lip making Puck groan and his cock twitch in his pants.

"Anytime," He replied smoothly after removing everything but his boxers he climbed into his bed with Rachel resting her head on his chest, "Night baby."

"Good night Noah."

**A/N like it? Smut will happen soon! Ideas for this story because I don't really wanna put it on hiatus! REVIEWS :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 10

Waking up next to Noah in his bed felt strangely good to Rachel, she had always felt out of sorts when she would stay over at Finn's house that she never really ever enjoyed waking up to him right next to her but with Noah it was so different. It felt like home being next to him, being with him. Smiling at her boyfriend, Rachel licked her lips as she took note of his naked chest and her eyes automatically went to the nipple ring which she had grown to love. Moving closer to him, Rachel touched his nipple gently and smiled to herself when she heard Noah groaning in his sleep. Feeling confident, Rachel pushed down the blankets that were covering his boxers and moaned quietly when she saw his erection outlined in his boxers. Knowing that she wanted to do this, that she felt sexy and beautiful whenever she was around Noah; Rachel moved herself down the bed and slowly lifted the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down to Noah's mid-thigh, exposing his hard cock. Groaning at the sight of seeing Noah's cock for the first time (which was longer and bigger then Finn she noted warily), Rachel wrapped her tiny hand around the base of Noah's cock and brought the tip of his penis to her lips and stuck her tongue out and moaned at the way Noah tasted. Mouth-watering for more of Noah's unique taste, Rachel slowly engulfed his cock until her nose was hitting his pubic hair and Puck's eyes sprung open in pleasure. Not being sure if he was still dreaming Puck closed his eyes again willing for the dream to last longer only to open them once more when Rachel swirled her tongue in a way that made Puck nearly cum in his girlfriend's mouth.

"Baby?" Puck panted.

Removing his cock from her mouth Rachel smirked up at him as she continued to stroke his hard cock.

"No you aren't dreaming this…" Rachel whispered before she began to suck and lick on Noah's cock once more.

"F-fuck," Puck moaned in pleasure tangling his hands into Rachel's hand and watched with hooded eyes as his cock disappeared and then reappeared from his girlfriend's cock.

Moving her hands away from the base of his cock, Rachel began to play with Noah's balls and moaned as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter with each passing minute.

"Rach I'm gunna cum," Puck warned but Rachel just increased the suction around his cock giving him permission to cum in her mouth, "Baby, ah fuck… Rachel!" Puck moaned as he came hard down Rachel's throat, spurting his cum in hot waves with Rachel swallowing everything he had to give her.

Releasing his cock from her mouth, Rachel tucked Noah back into his boxers and leaned forward and kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Morning," Rachel whispered and Puck smirked before flipping her over onto her back.

"Your turn…" Puck grinned and Rachel couldn't stop herself from letting out a long moan.

XXXXX

After having a quick shower Rachel gave Noah a kiss before grabbing her handbag off the kitchen counter.

"Where are you going?" Puck asked nervously afraid Rachel was regretting what they did this morning and Rachel kissed him once more on the lips.

"I have work… actually I'm really late, I'll have to ring the school on the cab ride back to my place and tell them to get someone else to open up the classroom for me." Rachel mumbled and took Noah's hand, "I had an amazing time last night… and this morning." Rachel blushed and Puck kissed her lips.

"So did I baby, tell Sarah I said hey and have a good day at work." Puck smiled kissing her once more, "Congrats again babe." He added and Rachel grinned excitedly before making a mad dash out of Noah's apartment and to the curb in a desperate hope to hail a taxi quickly.

XXXXX

After a fun day with the kids, Rachel glanced up at the clock and saw that she had fifteen minutes before the day finished. Asking all the children to take a seat on the carpet, Rachel smiled sadly at the ten kids that owned her heart.

"I-," Rachel began but couldn't go through with telling them that she wouldn't be teaching anymore after the next two weeks so instead she just smiled at the kids, "I'd love to sing something for you guys."

"Yes!" Ashley smiled and Rachel blushed as she began to sing for the children that had become so much like her own.

XXXXX

"I didn't realise how hard it was going to be to say goodbye to these amazing kids." Rachel told Santana that night as the two of them ate dinner.

"Rach I know this is hard for you but the kids will be happy for you… eventually." Santana told her and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Not helping, I don't want them to think I've abandoned them, they mean a lot to me…" Rachel whispered and had to wipe a tear that was building in her eye.

"Don't be sad Rachel; this is an amazing, happy time for you. You're getting your start and you deserve that so, so much." Santana told her sweetly and took Rachel's hand.

"I'll just miss them is all." Rachel whispered and Santana squeezed her hand.

"You are going to be an amazing mummy one day," Santana told Rachel matter of factly and Rachel glanced down both knowing that Rachel becoming a mother was a touchy issue for Rachel because she never had a mother of her own.

"San-," Rachel mumbled and Santana shook her head.

"I mean it Rachel… you are going to be amazing." Santana smiled and Rachel blushed.

"So are you and Brittany," Rachel replied honestly but giggled when Santana's face scrunched up.

"I'm not having kids for at least ten more years! Thank god I can't get her knocked up."

"Santana!" Rachel laughed and the seriousness in the air was broken just like that.

**A/N like it if so please review! :) :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing! **

Chapter 11

"S-So you're not going to be our teacher anymore Miss Rachel?" Ashley asked sadly as the rest of the class looked up at Rachel with sadness in their eyes.

"I'm afraid so sweetie, but don't think for one moment that I won't visit you." Rachel told the children desperately trying not to cry.

"W-We're gunna miss you." Sarah mumbled her bottom lip trembling.

"I'll still be here for a whole week, we'll make this week the best week ever!" Rachel exclaimed brightly trying to lift the kid's moods.

"It won't be good cuz you'll be leavin'." Josh the little boy who always brought Rachel an apple every morning muttered sadly.

"You're new teacher will be just as good as me…" Rachel whispered to the kids as they all stared up at her sadly.

"No they won't." Sarah replied matter of factly and the rest of the class nodded in agreement.

"I'll always be all of your biggest fan." Rachel told the kids gently as tears pooled in her own eyes.

"And we'll always be yours," Ashley replied seriously before standing up and hugging Rachel, "I'm miss you so much Miss Rachel." Ashley whispered before letting go and allowing all of the other children to get their hugs in.

XXXXX

"Fuck Rach that would have even set me off." Santana admitted to her best friend as the two of them ate dinner at the little diner a few blocks down from their apartment later that night.

"It took all my acting classes not to burst into tears," Rachel replied sadly as she picked at her salad, "This week is going to be so hard…"

"I know those kids love you and you love them but Rach, you gotta chase your dreams. And the way you talk about them, some of those kids will definitely be on Broadway one day… you'll see them again." Santana reassured her friend seeing that Rachel was second guessing herself.

"Still sucks…" Rachel mumbled sadly and Santana nodded.

"Yeah I bet sweetie."

XXXXX

"_Does Sarah hate me?" _Rachel asked Noah over the phone a few days later, _"I only ask because she ignored me all day today!"_

"_Baby she doesn't hate you, she's just sad." _Puck replied honestly and that hurt Rachel more then he'll ever realise.

"_Am I making a mistake Noah?" _Rachel asked quickly, _"Is teaching where I'm meant to be instead of Broadway?"_

"_What do you want to do more than anything in the whole entire world?"_ Puck asked and Rachel immediately responded.

"_To perform and to be a good mother,"_

"_Then you have your answer baby… Broadway and then one day having my babies, Sarah's nieces or nephews," _Puck grinned into the phone and Rachel's breath caught in her throat.

"_You want me to have your babies?" _Rachel whispered quietly.

"_I haven't really thought about having kids, until I met you. You're just perfect Rachel, for me anyways." _Puck told her and Rachel blushed even though she knew he couldn't see her she nodded her head in agreement knowing that she felt the same way about him. _"But just because I want you to have my babies don't mean I want them ASAP, wait till you're at least 25." _Puck added and Rachel laughed at how nervous he sounded.

"_That sounds good Noah, 21 is not the age I wanted to have children." _Rachel happily agreed before bringing the conversation back to Sarah, _"How do I make Sarah un-sad?" _Rachel asked.

"_Just make the last day tomorrow you have with the class the best day of their lives so far." _Puck told her jokingly and Rachel snorted and then giggled.

"_No pressure."_

"_Yeah babe no pressure," _Puck laughed hearing the sarcasm in her tone, _"No but seriously, just make her smile and promise her that you'll like pop into see the class and shit." _Puck told his girlfriend more seriously and Rachel nodded.

"_That's actually not a bad idea Noah. Thanks babe." _Rachel replied before giving him a quick goodbye as she began to plan the best two days the kids had ever had.

XXXXX

The next day the kids walked into a fully decorated classroom; there were lollies, cupcakes, chips and fairy bread and pizza would be delivered around lunch time. Having spent the whole of early evening last night ringing parents, Rachel and Santana had brought all the food and baked and cooked well into the night before arriving at the classroom early to decorate.

"Miss Rachel?" Ashley asked with awe in her voice as she took in the decorations.

"Today we are going to have a little party and a singing day and spend my last day together here as a family." Rachel told the kids whose eyes were all wide at the sight of the sugary food sitting on a table only a few metres away from them. "We are going to have the best day and I promise this won't be the last time you see me. I'll always be here to see you guys and hear your perfect voices." Rachel added and the kids stared at one another before bursting into giggles and bolted over to Rachel and they all tried to hug her at the same time.

"This is going to be awesome!" Sarah grinned before she and Ashley sprinted over to the fairy bread table and their eyes glossed over at the sight of the delicious food.

"Let's have fun!" Rachel yelled and the kids cheered happily.

XXXXX

As Rachel watched the kids filling out of the classroom with their parents she looked around at the messed up room and smiled sadly as memories of the last year and half flashed through her mind. Sitting at her desk for the last time, Rachel let the tears fall down her cheeks quietly as she realised that her whole life was about to change… she really just hoped that it was for the better.

**A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter! Reviews make me smile :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I own nothing! **

Chapter 12

After the sad day that was Rachel's last day of teaching, Rachel spent the entire weekend mopping around the apartment. Yes Rachel was excited to start the new phase of her life, the phase she had been wanting since she was just two years old but she was un-expectantly really sadden over the thought of never teaching the kids that she had formed such a strong bond with. Sighing, Rachel dragged herself out of her bed and into the lounge room where she found Santana chatting on the phone to her mother. Giving Santana a tight smile, Rachel indicated that she was going for a run and proceeded to head out the door when Santana gave her a nod to indicate she knew what her friend was going. Rachel ran for what seemed like hours before she found herself out the front of Noah and Sam's club and since the place wasn't open, she pulled out her phone to call Noah.

"_Are you at work?" _Rachel asked as soon as Puck answered.

"_Ah yeah baby why is everything okay?" _Puck asked concerned over the phone and Rachel shook her head, than remember Noah couldn't see her.

"_I'm actually out the front of 'Trouty Mouth' want to let me in?" _Rachel asked even though she knew Noah would in fact let her inside.

"_Be right down." _Puck told her before hanging up and before Rachel knew it Noah had opened the door and hugged her tightly not caring that she was sweaty from her run.

"You okay?" Puck asked and Rachel nodded.

"I just wanted to see you… saying goodbye to the kids was a lot harder than I thought it would have been." Rachel admitted and kissed Noah gently; taking his hand and let him lead her inside.

Once the pair where in Noah's office, Puck shut the door and Rachel sat on Noah's desk,

"Sarah can't stop telling Ma about the party you through and that you are going to be a star." Puck confessed quietly and Rachel both teared up and smiled.

"I'm scared," Rachel admitted to her boyfriend and Puck cupped her face as he stood between her legs.

"It's normal, you're about to start a whole new chapter of your life; I know when Sam and I finally got serious about opening up this place I was scared fucking shitless!" Puck exclaimed and Rachel couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her mouth.

"I will admit that the two week break I have before I start rehearsals is very much appreciated. I haven't had that much time off ever since I moved to New York." Rachel grinned and Puck kissed her once more.

"Maybe I should take some time off too, we could go to Lima? I wanna see where my girl grew up." Puck whispered and Rachel smiled brightly for the first time since she had said goodbye to her class.

"Noah that sounds perfect! San and I were actually thinking about going home sometime during my two weeks off… she was going to bring Brit home to meet the parents maybe you'd come as well." Rachel told him before quickly adding, "B-But you don't have to meet my dad's if you don't want to."

"Rach, you've met my mum and my step-dad; my sister adores you I think it's only fair that I meet your dad's." Puck replied and Rachel kissed him.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked not wanting to scare him off or push Noah too early in their relationship.

"Positive." Puck replied and Rachel began to babble on about her family and Lima, Ohio.

XXXXX

"We are going home." Rachel told Santana as they sat on the couch in their apartment later that night.

"Rach, we are home." Santana replied like she was talking to a baby and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I mean home, home… Lima home," Rachel clarified herself and Santana's eyes popped open in excitement.

"When? And Brit had gotta come!" Santana added matter of factly.

"I've booked four tickets for Wednesday," Rachel grinned and Santana squealed before looking at Rachel oddly.

"Why four?"

"Noah's coming as well, he wants to meet my dad's and see where I grew up." Rachel admitted with a blush on her cheeks and Santana smiled at her friend knowingly.

"You two are really serious aren't you?" Santana asked Rachel.

"I guess… I mean, he just makes me so happy San." Rachel gushed to her best friend and Santana hugged Rachel tightly.

"You deserve happiness Rach, you of all people." Santana smiled before adding crudely, "Is he gunna get lucky on the trip home?"

"Santana!" Rachel scolded before grinning, "Maybe."

**A/N short chapter sorry guys but they are heading home to Lima and guess who will be in Lima? REVIEWS :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I own nothing! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 13

As Rachel and Santana rushed over to Rachel's fathers who were waiting excitedly for them in the airport, Brittany and Noah smiled at how happy their girlfriend's looked.

"Daddy, dad I've missed you two!" Rachel beamed as she hugged her parents tightly and Santana then wrapped her arms around the three of them.

"Missed you too second daddies," Santana smiled and Hiram and Leroy both planted kisses onto the girls temples.

"And we have missed you too sweeties." Hiram smiled.

"Santana we are going to drop you and Brittany off at your parent's house straight away because your mum and dad want to see you as soon as possible." Leroy added and Santana nodded suddenly remembering that she hadn't introduced Brittany to her second set of parents yet.

"Daddy H and daddy L, this beautiful woman is Brittany my girlfriend." Santana announced proudly and the two men smiled brightly at her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Brittany, we have heard so much about you." Leroy smiled.

"All good things we can assure you." Hiram added and Brittany blushed.

"So have I, Santana really looks up to you guys." Brittany smiled as she stepped forward and hugged the two men quickly, "So does Rachel."

"And this is Noah, my boyfriend but please call him Puck." Rachel piped up, interlacing her and Noah's hands, "This is Leroy my dad and this is Hiram my daddy." Rachel clarified and Puck nodded at the men politely.

"Nice to meet you sirs," Puck smiled and shook both Hiram and Leroy's hand.

"Don't be nervous Puck; we are glad that we finally get to meet the man who is making our little girl smile again!" Leroy beamed and Puck felt himself grow a little more confident around the two men.

"So much handsome then Finn…" Hiram staged whispered to his husband and Rachel blushed.

"Daddy!" Rachel shrieked and Puck chuckled.

"Sorry darling but it's true… now come on you four, we are parked in the short term lot." Hiram told them in a rush as he hurried the girls and Puck along.

XXXXX

"And this is my old bedroom." Rachel smiled as she and Noah walked into the bedroom that she had spent her childhood and teenage years in.

"Very yellow babe." Puck grinned and Rachel blushed.

"It used to be pink," Rachel confessed with a laugh and Puck leaned down and claimed her lips in a tender kiss.

"Your parents seem pretty cool… I mean, they haven't like killed me yet so that's good right?" Puck joked and Rachel bit her bottom lip.

"Yes Noah that's good… so you were telling the truth huh? You've never actually met any girls' parents before."

"Nope especially not their dad's, figures I'd like a girl that has two of them." Puck laughed and Rachel smiled.

"Well they both like you and you are doing really well Noah." Rachel reassured him and kissed him once more.

"So where will I be sleeping?" Puck asked curiously and Rachel laughed once more.

"With me stupid… my dad's accept that I am an adult who has a boyfriend, Noah we don't have to sleep in separate bedrooms." Rachel grinned before wrapping her arms around his neck, "And I think you're definitely going to like that."

"Fuck yeah." Puck smirked before letting Rachel kiss him once more; grinning because he now knew that sometime during this trip he was finally going to have sex with Rachel.

XXXXX

After a quiet night in catching up with Rachel's parents (and no sex), Puck and Rachel went to the Park that had meant everything to Rachel when she was a little kid.

"I used to pretend to be a princess here." Rachel admitted as she and Noah held hands while she pointed out the spots that meant a lot to her.

"Sarah does that now in Central." Puck grinned and Rachel nodded.

"Every little girl wants to be a princess," Rachel defended Sarah and her younger self, "And we all want a prince to sweep us off our feet." She added and Puck kissed her gently, "I got mine." Rachel grinned.

"I'm no prince baby…" Puck mumbled against her lips and Rachel shook her head.

"Not the 'traditional' prince but you, Noah Puckerman, are my prince." Rachel smiled and Noah took their interlaced hands and brought Rachel's hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles softly.

XXXXX

They had been in Lima for three days when it happened, when she saw Finn Hudson for the first time in years. She and Noah were at the small convenient store buying food for the dinner that Puck was going to make Rachel and her parents when she locked eyes with her ex.

"Let's go Noah." Rachel whispered harshly and Puck looked down at her funny.

"Baby I haven't got any of the stuff yet, what's wrong?" Puck asked suddenly concerned for his girl and when Rachel didn't response, instead just staring off into the distance, Puck followed her eye line and tensed.

"Rachel Berry." Finn smiled sweetly before frowning at Puck, "And you are?" He asked as if Puck wasn't supposed to be with or even around Rachel.

"Puck," Puck offered gruffly not bothering to offer out his hand for the taller man to shake,

"What are you doing back in Lima? Finally realised that Broadway was a stupid idea?" Finn smirked at Rachel.

"A-Actually-," Rachel whispered nervously and Puck stared at his girlfriend, hating how scared and nervous she felt around Finn… this wasn't his Rachel.

"Actually fuck head, she's about to start rehearsals for her first off-Broadway musical and as her _**boyfriend**_ I couldn't be happier." Puck declared proudly and Finn frowned.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed wanting the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

"Poor naïve Rachel…" Finn laughed, "Congratulations," Finn added without sincerity and the next thing Puck knew was that his fist was connecting with Finn's face.

**A/N like it I hope so… what should happen next? Writers block guys! REVIEWS :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 14

"Rachel baby can you hear me?" Puck asked Rachel softly once he realised she was lying on the ground after Finn's fist accidental collided with her face instead of Noah's.

"This is all your fault fuckwit!" Finn yelled at Puck as Puck cupped Rachel's face gently praying that his girlfriend was okay.

Ignoring Finn's digs, Puck let out a puff of air when Rachel's eye flicked open and then closed once more before opening up again.

"Noah." Rachel mumbled pain shooting to her forehead and Noah's face dropped once again as it sunk in that Rachel had been hurt.

"I'm so sorry baby." Puck whispered placing a small kiss on her temple and Rachel bit her lip.

"I-I feel like I'm going to be sick," Rachel muttered before turning away from Noah just in time as she empty her stomach on the floor of the little corner store.

As Finn reassured the shop keeper that Rachel was okay, Puck scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the store with Finn trailing behind them.

"You made me do this," Finn yelled and Rachel winced at the loud noise Finn was making.

"Can you shut it?" Puck whispered harshly, "Her head is thumping because some dumb fuck hit her!" Puck added desperately trying to contain his rage.

"We both know this was your fault, you hit me first… and if I know Rachel, which I do by the way, she hates violence…" Finn smirked smugly forgetting that his fist had collided with Rachel's face, "Call me when you're ready to seek sense." Finn added to Rachel who just closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheek and Finn strolled back to his car.

XXXXX

"You have a little bruise on your cheek and a small bump to the back of your head which was caused when you hit the ground." Doctor James explained to Puck and Rachel whose hands were interlaced.

"She's going to be okay though right?" Puck asked worriedly and Doctor James smiled and nodded.

"She's going to be fine Mr Puckerman," He smiled at Puck before addressing Rachel, "Though you'll probably have a headache for a few hours Miss Berry."

"Better than a concussion," Rachel mumbled as her head thumped and both Puck and Dr James agreed.

"Here's your prescription for heavy pain medication only take a maximum of four tablets a day they are extremely strong." Dr James told Rachel before heading off to his next patient leaving Rachel and Puck alone in the small room for a few moments.

"I'm so sorry Rachel." Puck whispered and Rachel shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault Noah, Finn hit me not you." Rachel whispered and Puck felt like he was going to be sick.

"But he was just trying to hit me after I started it… I know you hate violence baby but the way he was talking to you? Fuck Rachel that's not right! You don't deserve to be patronised or spoken down to like that." Puck added angrily and Rachel gave him a small smile.

"Normally I'd be angry that you hit Finn but he deserved it… he always treated me like that during our relationship; I guess it was very satisfying that he got a little taste of his own medicine… even if I did end up getting punch." Rachel admitted with a small frown on her face.

"You are so special Rachel, to me and heaps of other people… I'm so sorry that for years you felt like you didn't deserve Broadway or happiness because of that douche bag." Puck whispered sincerely and tears pooled in Rachel's beautiful, big, brown eyes.

"I love you Noah." Rachel whispered softly and Puck's eyes grew the same size as saucers, "And I'm not just saying that because of the knock to the head… I really love you Noah." Rachel whispered terrified that Noah would cut and run at the admission of her love.

"I love you too Rachel." Puck replied softly and Rachel grinned at Noah before planting a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back with a frown on her face.

"Can we go back to my parents' house? My head hurts." Rachel pouted and Puck quickly jumped on his feet and helped Rachel out of the ER.

XXXXX

It took Hiram, Brittany, Leroy and Noah to hold Santana back from getting into her car to beat the living crap out of Finn when she found out about the incident that took place between the three of them. Rachel had to admit to Santana that it was very sweet and touching of Santana to put her own career as a lawyer in jeopardy by getting an assault charge to her name just to beat the crap at of her ex-boyfriend. Santana just shrugged and told her she knows a pretty damn good sexy lawyer who could get her off the hook; which confused Brittany until Puck explained that the 'pretty damn good sexy lawyer' was Santana to which Brittany then agreed.

**A/N short chapter! And btw, not the last of Finn or their time in Lima! REVIEWS :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I own nothing! So I am thinking about starting another story set in season 1 because I love doing season 1 storylines… anyone have any ideas on what kind of plot they'd like to see since I've already done a few season 1 stories? Please give me some prompts for a season 1 multi chapter guys!**

Chapter 15

It had been two days since Rachel had been caught in the middle of the fight between Puck and Finn and she was feeling much better. Walking into her parent's kitchen to find Noah and her daddy cooking breakfast, Rachel smiled to herself when she realised how well Noah got along with her parents… so much better then Finn ever had. Walking over to Noah, Rachel pressed a kiss onto his lips before giving her daddy a kiss on the cheek; then sitting on the bench to watch her daddy and boyfriend cook.

"Feeling better baby?" Puck asked and Rachel nodded.

He had barely left Rachel's side the last few days and was always trying to make sure she was okay. She wasn't used to seeing Noah's concerned side but she liked it.

"I feel much better, my headache has finally stopped and we I am determined to actually enjoy the next five days left here in Lima before going back to the hectic city that I love." Rachel declared and Hiram smiled at his daughter.

"I'm glad to hear it Princess… maybe you could take Noah to McKinley, I'm sure Will would love to see you again." Hiram suggested and Rachel beamed.

"That is a brilliant idea daddy!" Rachel grinned before bouncing off the bench and walked up to her bedroom to get ready for her day of going back to high school.

XXXXX

Stepping into the halls that had been so good and bad to her, Rachel smiled at the memories of the good times she had with Santana here. Interlacing hands with Noah, Rachel and Puck walked to the office to receive their 'Visitors Badges' before Rachel began to drag him to every single place she had ever stepped foot in as a teenager… and there were a lot.

XXXXX

"This place is so much smaller than the high school I went to in New York." Puck commented.

"I always felt like a big fish in a small pond here… I was so worried that I would only be talented enough for Lima." Rachel confessed and Puck scoffed.

"Baby how many times do I have to say, you are the most talented person I have ever heard or seen or met or loved." Puck smiled and Rachel grinned kissing his lips before she dragged him into her second most favourite spot in the whole school… the auditorium.

"I used to spend a lot of time in here; it was the only place in the entire school that felt natural." Rachel admitted and Puck smiled at his girlfriend.

"Sing?" Puck whispered taking her hand and leading her onto the stage, "For me?" Puck asked and Rachel blushed.

"I haven't sung on this stage in so many years… but it still feels like home to me." Rachel whispered wrapping her arms around Noah's neck, "I'd be honoured to sing for you Noah." Rachel whispered before taking a step back as Noah walked off the stage and took a seat in the front row; his eyes never leaving Rachel.

_**I'm sitting in the railway station.  
Got a ticket to my destination.  
On a tour of one-night stands my suitcase and guitar in hand.  
And ev'ry stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band.  
Homeward bound,  
I wish I was,  
Homeward bound,  
Home where my thought's escaping,  
Home where my music's playing,  
Home where my love lies waiting  
Silently for me.**_

Ev'ry day's an endless stream  
Of cigarettes and magazines.  
And each town looks the same to me, the movies and the factories  
And ev'ry stranger's face I see reminds me that I long to be,  
Homeward bound,  
I wish I was,  
Homeward bound,  
Home where my thought's escaping,  
Home where my music's playing,  
Home where my love lies waiting  
Silently for me.

Tonight I'll sing my songs again,  
I'll play the game and pretend.  
But all my words come back to me in shades of mediocrity  
Like emptiness in harmony I need someone to comfort me.  
Homeward bound,  
I wish I was,  
Homeward bound,  
Home where my thought's escaping,  
Home where my music's playing,  
Home where my love lies waiting  
Silently for me.  
Silently for me.

"Always amazing to hear you sing." Finn smiled as he walked onto the stage and Rachel tensed at the same time Noah jumped to his feet and rushed onto the stage.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Puck growled as he stepped in front of Rachel making sure she was protected.

"I work here what are you doing here?" Finn replied smoothly and Rachel interlaced her hand with Noah's both noticing how Finn's eyes narrowed at the movement.

"I'm here to show Noah school I attended high school." Rachel spoke up moving up to stand next to Noah, their hands still interlaced.

"And to the spot where I proposed?" Finn asked and Rachel rolled her eyes as Noah tensed.

"This is where he proposed to you?" Puck mumbled letting go of Rachel's hand.

Why would she take them here?

"And where we had our first kiss," Finn added and Rachel took a step forward to Finn.

"You're forgetting that this is also the same place I said 'no' to your proposal, the same place I audition for glee club, the first place I auditioned for my first lead in a school musical, this stage is the first place I sang a duet with Santana, the first place I helped win glee club their first Regional trophy since 1993. To me this place is so much more than a horrible kiss and a fucked up marriage proposal." Rachel sneered; standing up for herself and making sure Noah knew that she was his.

Seeing the look in Rachel's eyes, Finn turned away and walked off the stage without another word. Once he had left, Rachel turned to face Noah who had a proud smile on his face.

"You are so badass baby." Puck whispered taking her face in his hands and kissing her senseless.

"My parents are still at work…" Rachel whispered against his mouth, "Take me home?"

**A/N smut in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I own nothing! Warning, this will be a smutty chapter ;) **

**P.S Not too sure how long this story has to go, maybe till chapter 20? **

Chapter 16

Throwing Rachel down on her bed, Puck hovered above her kissing and nipping at her neck. He had spent the entire ride home being tortured by his girlfriend, who insisted on rubbing his cock through his jeans the entire drive back to Rachel's childhood home. Moaning at the thought of what her tiny hands felt rubbing his cock, Puck snapped his covered groin into her pantie clad pussy making Rachel moan and raise her hips involuntarily, setting a slow pace for both of them to follow. Removing her bra with one hand, Puck bent his mouth to engulf her left nipple causing Rachel to let out a growl making Puck's jeans that much tighter.

"Oh god Noah," Rachel moaned throwing her head back into her pillow as her boyfriend continued to pleasure her with his talented tongue.

"Pay back baby." Puck whispered into her before returning his mouth to his other breast making sure both of Rachel's nipples were standing up proudly.

"Noah." Rachel panted removing his t-shirt and running her hands up and down his muscular chest, stopping to play with his nipple piercing.

Pulling back from Rachel, Puck quickly removed his jeans revealing his long, hard cock standing proudly ready for Rachel's attention. Licking her lips at the sight of Noah's cock, Rachel disposed of her panties, throwing them on the ground and spread her legs so Noah could get a good view of her already soaked pussy.

"Fucking hell baby," Puck moaned in awe, stroking his cock at the same pace Rachel had begun to rub her clit in slow circles.

Batting his hand away, Rachel replaced Noah's large hand for her small hand that was wet with her own juices making Puck thrust slowly into her hand as she began to pump him in her tiny hand.

"Rach," Puck growled feeling himself getting ready to cum… it had been so long since another person had touched his cock beside himself.

"Stop baby, I need to be inside you." Puck growled, pushing her hand away, quickly leaning forward and claimed Rachel's lips in a searing kiss.

"Condom," Rachel panted out of breath from the kiss that made her feel like she was on fire.

Nodding, Puck pulled away after kissing Rachel a few more times, grabbed his jeans and quickly found the condom he kept in his wallet at all times. Ripping the small foil package open, Puck quickly had the condom wrapped securely around his cock and was back in between Rachel's legs in no time.

"Noah," Rachel moaned beginning to become inpatient.

Rubbing his cock up and down her soaked pussy, Puck played with Rachel's clit with the head of his cock for a few moments before sliding down and thrusting into Rachel's tight, wet pussy in one thrust.

"Fuck." Rachel cursed, her legs wrapping around his legs pulling him closer to her, sending him deeper inside of her.

"Shit," Puck moaned, "You are so fucking tight Rachel." Puck managed out as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Noah," Rachel pleaded after Puck had given her a few moments to adjust to his size, after all it had been years since Rachel had been intimate with someone.

"You sure?" Puck whispered not wanting to hurt her and Rachel cupped his cheek with one of her hands, kissing him gently on the lips.

"I'm sure Noah." Rachel whispered softly and Puck kissed her once more before slowly pulling out only to thrust back into Rachel before he slipped completely out of her pussy.

"God," Puck moaned loving the way Rachel's pussy felt around his cock and couldn't stop himself from lifting her right leg up, resting it on his shoulder and when Rachel gave him a slight nod, he began to pound into her without abandonment.

"O-Oh," Rachel moaned as she rolled her hips back trying desperately to keep up with Noah's thrusts feeling herself getting closer and closer to breaking point.

"You like that baby?" Puck asked deeply as his hand went wondering down and began to play with Rachel's clit in harsh circles, "You like my cock inside of you?" Puck moaned and both Rachel and Puck felt Rachel getting wetter by his dirty words. "You like that don't you Rachel? You like having my cock inside of your tight, little pussy huh?" Puck mumbled and groaned when Rachel could only manage out a small moan in response. "Say it." Puck muttered pulling completely out of her causing Rachel to yell out.

"Noah!" Rachel yelled on the verge of falling apart in his arms.

"Tell me and you can cum." Puck told her not daring to touch his cock that was already weeping pre-cum in fear it would cause him to explode.

"I-I love your cock in my pussy." Rachel whispered looking Noah in the eyes with a small blush to her cheeks but all embarrassment was gone as soon as she felt Noah deep inside of her once more both cumming apart after just one thrust; both chanting out each other's names.

XXXXX

After disposing of the condom, Puck returned to lay next to Rachel who was staring at him with a small smile on her face.

"Nobody's has ever done that before." Rachel whispered and Puck laughed softly pulling her into his side.

"What talked dirty to you?" Puck asked and Rachel blushed.

"Well yes that," Rachel admitted, "I really liked that," Rachel also added making Puck kiss her lips gently before slowly becoming confused.

"What else hasn't anyone done before?" Puck asked and Rachel blushed once more but answered.

"Made me cum,"

"Holy fuck, seriously?" Puck whispered not quite believing it… actually scratch that he could believe it; after all she'd only ever been with Finn 'Major douche' Hudson.

"I mean I've made myself cum but… no one else ever has." Rachel admitted and Puck kissed her deeply pulling her onto of him and his already hard cock.

"You are perfect." Puck moaned before he began to make her cum two more times.

**A/N like it, I hope so! REVIEWS GUYS :) not getting many :(**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I own nothing! I hope you guys had an amazing Christmas, I know I did :)**

Chapter 17

"I'm going to miss you guys." Rachel whispered to Hiram and Leroy as the three of them clung to each other outside of the boarding gate to the flight back to New York City.

"We'll miss you too sweetie, but we will be there for the opening night of your play." Hiram replied proudly and Rachel sniffled before pulling back and letting Leroy wipe the tears away from his daughter's eyes.

"We might even come before then." Leroy suggested and Rachel's face lit up.

"I'd love that very much." Rachel smiled hugging them once more before moving away so Santana could say goodbye to her second parents.

"Call us when you land." Leroy yelled out as the four adults got their tickets checked and Rachel nodded.

"I love you!" Rachel managed out just before the doors closed and Hiram and Leroy smiled as they yelled the same back to their daughter.

XXXXX

The day after arriving back in New York, Rachel began rehearsals for West Side Story. Meeting the rest of the cast, Rachel was pleased that she got along with every member of the cast especially Ryan who was playing Tony and Becca who was playing Anita.

"So this is your first big break?" Becca asked Rachel as the two had a coffee break in between read throughs.

"Yes and to be honest, I actually thought this day would never arrive." Rachel admitted and Becca rolled her eyes.

"I've heard you sing Rachel, this day was just a matter of time… I'm glad that you're playing our Maria, if everyone keeps up the hard work I would go as far to say that this play could be moved to off-Broadway and then who knows, maybe Broadway!" Becca beamed and Rachel smiled brightly along with her.

"That would be amazing, but I think we should just focus on off-off Broadway for now." Rachel giggled and Becca laughed along with her, "So where did you grow up?" Rachel asked wanting to get to know her co-star.

"Florida, I love the beach and all but Broadway is my true home." Becca admitted and Rachel smiled.

"I'm from Ohio but I always felt out of place, New York is where I am meant to be." Rachel grinned.

"You're not a bitch." Becca told her frankly and Rachel blushed.

"Excuse me?" Rachel laughed and Becca explained.

"I've been on three off-off Broadway plays and two on off-Broadway and you are the first lead that is actually nice and doesn't think she is better than her co-stars." Becca told Rachel matter of factly and Rachel bit her bottom lip nervously.

"We are just as talented, after all we all made it onto the same musical." Rachel replied and Becca took a sip of coffee before declaring.

"Oh I like you!"

XXXXX

"_How was it?"_ Puck asked Rachel over the phone later that night as Rachel laid in her bed while Noah was finishing off paper work in his office.

"_It was amazing Noah! Becca who plays Anita is so nice and Ryan who is our Tony is hilarious! I feel like I'll actually make friends through all of this." _Rachel smiled and Puck grinned.

"_Baby you are like, impossible to hate." _Puck told her before adding, _"That Ryan guy is gay right baby?" _

Laughing, Rachel hummed into her phone,

"_Yes Noah Ryan is gay he has been with his partner for three years now and Paul is a lovely man I met him when he picked Ryan up at the end of the day…" _Rachel told him before adding, _"But even if he wasn't you'd have nothing to worry about." _

"_I know baby but, shit I'm not ready for my girl kissing another straight guy just yet." _Puck replied honestly with a little bit of fear in his voice and Rachel laughed.

"_You'll eventually get used to it Noah, but I promise you can help me practise any naughty scenes I have." _Rachel promised.

"_Fuck yes."_

XXXXX

"So I need to talk to you." Santana told Rachel a few days later and Rachel stopped what she was doing in the kitchen to walk over to a serious looking Santana who was seated on the couch.

"Yes?" Rachel asked nervously and Santana rolled her eyes playfully knowing that her best friend had jumped to the worst possible case in her mind.

"Chill B it's nothing bad," Santana told Rachel and they both smiled at once another when Rachel visibly relaxed, "I just wanted to, to ask you if you'd be cool with Brit moving in with us." Santana rushed out and Rachel was slightly taken aback.

"You two want to live together?" Rachel asked and Santana nodded.

"We've been dating for six months and we just know that we are it for one another… so I asked her to move in." Santana told her best friend and Rachel sat next to Santana speechless.

"Is six months enough time?" Rachel whispered and Santana shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not, who knows after all Finn and you were dating for two years when you said no to his marriage proposal; thank fuck by the way, just like you and Puck have only been together for four months and you've already said 'I love you'." Santana told her and Rachel found herself agreeing with Santana.

"Love is love." Rachel replied and Santana nodded taking Rachel's hand.

"I-I feel complete whenever Brittany is around me and I want that feeling all the time." Santana told Rachel seriously and Rachel smiled at her best friend before nodding.

"You can tell Brittany that it's okay with me, she makes my best friend happy and that's all that matters to me." Rachel smiled and Santana hugged Rachel tightly.

"Thank you Rachel." Santana whispered and the two girls shared a little moment before Santana went and ruined it, "I promise not to make her scream to loud."

"Santana!"

**A/N I hope you like it please REVIEW :) Happy Holidays!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I own nothing! So this will be the last chapter as I have extreme writers block! Hope you enjoyed the story… This is set 5 years in the future…**

Chapter 18

_Epilogue _

At 26, Rachel Berry was about to become Rachel Puckerman. Biting her bottom lip as Santana finished curling her hair; Rachel locked eyes with her best friend and smiled brightly but not being able to help the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"I'm getting married San," Rachel whispered and Santana let herself tear up before quickly kissing the top of Rachel's head.

"Yes you are Rach, I-I can't believe it's finally here." Santana admitted even though Noah and Rachel had become engaged nearly two years ago.

"Neither can I… I'm going to be a Puckerman." Rachel smiled thinking of her soon to be husband and the amazing family that she was about to become a part of, "I'm so happy Tana." Rachel grinned wiping her eyes.

"We lucked in Rach, you have a great man and I have an amazing woman… I still can't believe that I actually beat you to the altar." Santana laughed as she thought back to the wedding she and Brittany had five months earlier.

"Who would have guessed it huh?" Rachel giggled and Santana sat next to Rachel on the chair Rachel was sitting on as best she could.

"Who would have guessed we would ever become friends? We're just full of surprises." Santana mumbled and Rachel had to agree.

No one at school really ever believed that Santana, the head cheerleader, was actually friends with the glee freak until Santana had distance herself from The Cheerio's in favour of Rachel.

Wrapping her arms around Rachel, Santana kissed her best friend on the cheek before pulling back with a bright smile on her face.

"Congratulations Rachel, you look beautiful." Santana whispered and Rachel blushed.

"Thank you Sanny… so do you." Rachel smiled hugging Santana once more before a knock on the door interrupted their 'best friend moment'.

"It's only us sweetie, Noah is with Sam safely away from the bridal ro-," Hiram began but cut himself off when he laid eyes on his only daughter, "Rachie," Hiram whispered tears springing to his eyes as he walked closer just as Leroy had closed the door behind them.

"Hi daddy, dad," Rachel smiled standing up showing off her gown perfectly.

Rachel had always thought she had wanted a Cinderella style wedding dress but when Santana showed Rachel the dress she was currently wearing Rachel knew it was the one. The dress clung to her figure perfectly, showing off her best assets; the bust and long sleeves were made out of the finest lace with beautiful patterns that Rachel absolutely loved; pairing that with her curled hair and natural make-up; Rachel looked breath-taking.

"Our little girl," Leroy smiled as he and Hiram stepped forward, meeting Rachel half way across the room and hugged her tightly, "You look like an angel!"

"Dad!" Rachel blushed before hugging them both again, "You two look very handsome!"

"Well our only daughter, our only _**child**_ is getting married today; we thought we should make an effort." Hiram laughed making the girls grin.

"We just came in here to let you know that you have ten minutes before 'go' time." Leroy told Rachel dramatically and Rachel sucked in a breath.

"I'm about to get married." Rachel smiled making her best friend and parents jump up and down cheering which amused Rachel to no end.

XXXXX

As Puck watched his best friend walking down the aisle with Santana arm in arm, Puck nerves grew. Knowing that the next person walking after Sam and Santana would be his soon to be wife made him slightly anxious. Sucking in a breath when the time came, Puck could wipe the smile off his face when he saw Rachel walking towards him… she looked beautiful. With her face covered by a lace veil, Puck watched as Hiram and Leroy stepped away and then as Rachel encircled him seven times before stopping in front of him and he knew that underneath her veil, she was smiling like a mad woman.

When it came time to read the vows, Puck took Rachel's hand and began.

"The first day I met you I knew you were someone special, you took my breath away Rachel and that was something that was really hard to do. I had never been so glad to be Brittany's friend then on that day because it meant that I got to meet you. You mean the world to me Rachel, I miss you when you're away from me and I am always happy when I get to see you again. You're my future Rachel; you're going to be the mother of my children, the person I become grey and old with… my forever." Noah told Rachel as he placed the simple white gold wedding band on Rachel tiny ring finger, "I love you." Puck whispered as he slid her wedding ring onto her finger before bowing his head and kissing it gently and waited for Rachel to say her vows.

"I love you Noah, plain and simple. You hold my heart and forever will. You make me happy when I'm sad, make me laugh at inappropriate moments and I know you will always defend me, always love me, always support me and I know you'll always be proud of me. You're my love Noah and my future. I know you will be the father of my children; you'll always be my best friend, my husband, the person who can always pick me up when I'm sad. Whenever I'm around you I feel so safe, so loved and cared for. I'm so honoured to have you in my life Noah, to get to love you." Rachel told him letting her tears fall down her cheeks and she slipped Noah's wedding ring on his finger, "I love you." Rachel whispered kissing his finger before interlacing their hands and they both stared into each other's eyes while the Rabbi continued to talk.

Pulling away to look at Rabbi Greenburg when the glass was placed down by Noah's foot, Rachel and Puck grinned when they heard him pronounce them husband and wife; making Noah smash the glass.

"Mazel Tov!" The crowd shouted, clapping for the newly married couple.

Not even registering their screams, Puck was too busy slowly lifting up Rachel's veil revealing her beautiful face. Wrapping her arms around Noah's neck as Noah placed his hands on her waist, Noah and Rachel shared their first but not last kiss as husband and wife.

**A/N so I hope you liked it, I wanted to wrap it up for you guys and not leave you hanging! REVIEW :)**


End file.
